faeriversefandomcom-20200216-history
Salty Resonance
"Salty Resonance" was an entry for the Bruno & Clara Original Song Contest hosted by VOCALOID.cl. It was judged as note-worthy. Personnel * faerimagic: composer, lyricist, illustrator, voice manipulator * paulax77: Spanish translation Tools * Audacity * FL Studio (trial) * Tiny Vocaloid3 Editor * Vocaloid Clara (trial) Lyrics English = Raya Seses. (Distant Voices.) Iroha Asasa. (Painful Tears.) Silver breaths flit on the glass. Memories dance from the past. A silent song echoes on my lips, my lips. Affection that was not returned. Photographs I had to burn. It went away with just a cold kiss, a kiss. Why does everything have to decay? Closing my eyes, I ignore the sounds of Thunder and screams that just keeps on pounding In my heart inside, my heart inside. I try to remind myself that I'm alive. Where am I going, what am I to be If this sad existence all that's left for me? Don't want to die, don't want to die. I try to hold on and keep myself alive Pretending that it all was fine, I realized then that it was time To find the one who'd let me be The one who will eventually Free Me. Raising my fingers and digging through the glass, I ran away and then burnt my past. I moved on. I moved on. This place isn't for me; I just don't belong. Washing away this dirty mark on me, It's time to finally find my destiny. I won't look back. I won't look back. Everything behind me's turning cold and black. Feeling the rain kiss upon my cheeks, I realize now that I am finally free. The tears run down, the tears run down. I cannot ever again see you now. Holding this warmth inside myself, I wonder if you've found peace as well. I whisper goodbye, I whisper goodbye. I've played my part, now it's time for me To fly. |-|Spanish (translation) = Raya Seses. (Voces lejanas.) Iroha Asasa. (Lagrimas dolorosas.) Alientos de plata se depositaban en el cristal, Memorias del pasado bailando, Una canción silenciosa hacia eco en mis labios, mis labios. Afección que no ha vuelto, Fotografías que tuve que quemar, Se esfumo con solo un beso frío, un beso frío. Porque todo tiene que decaer? Cerrando los ojos, ignoro el sonido de, Los truenos y gritos que siguen retumbando Dentro de mi corazón, de mi corazón, Intento recordarme que sigo viva. A donde voy, en que me convertiré? Es esta triste existencia, lo que queda para mi? No quiero morir, no quiero morir, Intento aguantar, y mantenerme viva. Fingiendo que todo estaba bien, Ahora veo que es tiempo, De encontrar al que me dejara ser, Al que eventualmente, Me liberara. Levantando los dedos, penetrando en el cristal, Huyo, y luego quemo mi pasado. Pasé pagina, pasé pagina, Este lugar no es para mi, no pertenezco. Limpiandome, de esta sucia mascara, Es tiempo de finalmente encontrar mi destino, No mirare atrás, No mirare atrás, Todo detrás de mi, de vuelve frío y negro. Sintiendo la lluvia besar mis mejillas, Me doy cuenta de que al fin soy libre, Las lagrimas corren, Las lagrimas corren, Nunca jamas te volveré a ver ahora. Sintiendo este calor dentro de mi, Me pregunto si has hallado paz tu también, Te susurro adiós, Te susurro adiós, Hice mi parte, ahora es mi tiempo, De volar. Artwork Salty Resonance - Original Song.jpg|2014.09.16 DeviantArt, Pixiv External Links Official * Mediafire: MP3, Instrumenta * Piapro: MP3, Instrumental Articles *VocaDB *Vocaloid Wiki *Vocaloid Lyrics Wiki Twitter References Category:Music Category:Songs